My Daddy Told Me
by Mikayla Angeline
Summary: Ginny had always been warned away from potential ‘bad’ influences and boys with wrong intentions, not limited to but including people like Draco Malfoy. What happens if she wants to take the risk?


**Title:** My Daddy Told Me

**Author:** Mikayla

**Rating:** PG Pretty tame stuff.

**Disclaimer:** All characters mentioned in this fic are trademarks of and belong to JK Rowling, including the mention of the Gryffindor Tower, the position of Minister of Magic and the uses of owl communication. The song, On A Night Like This, is written (I think) by Karen Staley and Doug Kahan. Trick Pony sings it.

**Summary:** Ginny had always been warned away from potential 'bad' influences and boys with wrong intentions, not limited to but including people like Draco Malfoy. What happens if she wants to take the risk?

**Author's Notes:** Benefits of listening to country music radio. 'On A Night Like This,' came on and this idea popped into my head, though I never thought it would end the way it does. Comments and constructive criticism would be much appreciated. Thank you.

My Daddy Told Me "Now when I was a young girl 

_My dad warned me about the opposite sex"_

            Ginny Weasley had always been her Daddy's little girl. Despite all that happened in her first year of school, she had always listened to the wise words and advice he had given her. And as she grew into a beautiful young woman, he told her to be careful around boys. Some of them were just out to find a little fun, if you get what he meant.

"He'd say, yeah, that's just what you need 

_Some crazy boy with wild ideas"_

            He had warned her away from boys who may have the wrong idea. He had cautioned her about the risks of boys with wrong intentions. He had advised her against getting to know boys who made her feel uncomfortable. And most importantly, he had said, stay away from such boys as Draco Malfoy who may promise her forever, shower her with gifts and lull her into a sense of false security, then when circumstances arose, he'd leave forever. Pretty boys with a history of evil were not people she should associate herself with.

"You know what always happens next" 

            Arthur Weasley was one to stress the importance of not making mistakes in the throes of emotion. Some mistakes cannot be reversed. He'd always told his daughter that he'd hate to see her in a situation that many teens nowadays seem to be in. He had high hopes for his little girl and didn't want to see her throw her opportunities out the window.

"I tried to heed his advice" 

            Over the years she listened to the words of her father. She resisted the charms of anyone who seemed to have the wrong ideas. She politely refused boys with wrong intentions. And she definitely avoided guys who had made her feel uncomfortable. Most importantly, she flat out rejected pretty boys with a history of evil, those who made promises they couldn't keep and won affections with gifts, and specifically, especially one named Draco Malfoy. And over those years she remained relatively safe.

"Now I'm thinkin' it sounds kinda nice" 

            Ginny had always listened to her father yet she couldn't help but think that she'd like to take the risk just once. That maybe she'd find someone besides the nice, 'safe' people she'd been dating. Though not a fault of theirs, or perhaps it was, Ginny was frankly bored of them. She dreamed of passion, excitement…sparks. She figured she'd find what she'd been searching for in the guys her father warned her away from. Maybe she was right.

"It's just what I need on a night like this" 

            A little risk, just for a little while, couldn't possibly hurt. Tonight she would meet someone she'd been avoiding forever. Someone to promise her forever, shower her with gifts and make her feel secure, whether false or not. Just for a night, she wanted to experience the thrill. Just for a night, she wanted to make herself feel the pleasure in believing in such promises. Her father may have tried to keep her away from those bad boys, too bad he forgot to tell her to keep her heart away from them.

"A long walk in the dark, someone I can't resist 

_A little rendezvous, a little mystery"_

            So that night, she left the safety of all she knew, or the warmth of the safe Gryffindor Tower where her father's words lay. Ginny crept away from it all into the dark of the night to risk it all on Draco Malfoy. A smile, a tender kiss and off they went, on a walk in the dark. As she felt his hand enclose around hers, she felt the excitement she wanted, the sparks she'd read about.

"When I look at you I think that's just what I need" 

            They stopped, now words being spoken. Ginny stared up at him and everything felt right. Warnings faded into the silence of the night, danger swirled away into the depths of Draco's eyes, and it was just what she felt she needed. The passion she had always wished for could be found in his eyes, his touch, and the very breath he took. But as he leaned down, arms sliding around her waist, her daddy's warnings burst through her bubble and she pushed away.

"Now my momma told me in this dog-eat-dog world 

_You gotta work harder than a man"_

            Ginny Weasley had always been a good girl. Daddy's little girl, and Mommy's pride and joy. Her mother had told her to work hard and study more for a bright future. High grades and special honors would raise her above the rest in this male dominated world. Ginny may have many people who wouldn't mind caring for her, but Molly understood that everyone needed a little independence and that they couldn't watch over her forever. If Ginny must leave the nest, she should at least have a good and respectful career in her future.

"She'd say, yeah that's just what you need 

_Some romance book Romeo callin' you at work and messin' up your plans"_

            So Ginny and Molly planned out a future that Ginny wanted and Molly approved of. Along with the plans came her mother's own warnings. Like Arthur had once said, never should she let a boy steal away her bright future. Molly Weasley hoped her baby was smart enough to keep from trouble.

"Night falls, I slow down 

_I start dreamin' of you comin' around"_

            Ginny worked hard and as her mother wanted, reached the top. Becoming Minister (A more unisex word was being found, orders of Minister Weasley) of Magic had not been an easy feat. Yet every night, as the work was done and the last of the paparazzi fell away, she remembered that night so long ago. She remembered the risk she had almost taken and sometimes wished she could go back to change it. Maybe she could.

"It's just what I need on a night like this" 

            She picked up a quill and pulled a piece of parchment closer. Scribbling a note, she left for an owl. Her father would be disappointed, her mother would have a fit and they'd both ask her when she stopped listening. But she had her future now, didn't she? So why not go for something that was now almost within reach? Her note never reached its recipient as something made her drop it. The parchment fluttered softly onto the floor.

"A long walk in the dark, someone I can't resist 

_A little rendezvous, a little mystery"_

            Ginny gave a soft gasp of surprise as she was grabbed from behind, a hand covering her mouth. It wasn't fear that tied knots in her stomach though, not at all. It was the familiar feeling of the arm around her waist. The one she hadn't forgotten over the years. It was the feel of the gentle fingers that brushed at her cheek as the stranger moved his hand away from her lips.

            She turned around and sure enough, Draco's silver-grey eyes stared back at her. The corner of his mouth curved up in a slight smile. He tugged at her hand, asking her silently to follow him. She disappeared into the darkness yet again with the forbidden.

"When I look at you I think that's just what I need" 

            As if redoing the night many years ago, after awhile they stopped short. She had felt the sparks in their close contact and excitement made her heart race. This time, however, she saw more than passion in his eyes. His tender touch spoke of something deeper. In his eyes, she saw the truth and reality of his promise of forever.

"Moonlight, sweet bliss 

_Melting with every kiss"_

            Ginny drew a shaky breath. Her heart slowed its pace and her blood stopped rushing to her head. She could feel her mind clear and reveled inside with such a discovery. Again her father's words broke in. This time, she repeated them to him seriously.

            "My Daddy always told me to stay away from boys who promised forever, showered me with gifts and gave me a false security."

            Draco recognized the humor shining in her eyes.

            "So what you're trying to tell me is I shouldn't promise you anything, never give you a gift and not give you any sort of security. You women are hard to figure out but hey, if that's what you want…"

            It took his breath away, watching her laugh as moonlight danced in her hair. Her eyes sparkling with joy and something he had waited for forever. Ginny stopped her chuckles and adopted again, her serious façade.

            "My Daddy once said that I shouldn't associate myself with pretty boys with a history of evil."

            "Yeah? How do you feel about grown-up pretty boys with a history of evil who doesn't want a part of such a history?" Draco asked, her arms sliding once again around her waist.

            "Hmm…" she murmured, her own arms wounding around his neck, "Well, my daddy never said anything about that. I guess that's ok."

            This time, when Draco lowered his head, he was met by Ginny, her lips pressing gently against his. 

"Dancin' real slow 

_When you hold me close I know"_

            Draco muttered something and soft music played. He stepped away from her and bowed. "May I have this dance?"

            Ginny grinned, placing her hand in his. "Certainly, kind sir."

            She grew quiet as she tried to engrain this experience in her mind forever. The shine of the stars dotting the dark sky above, the weight of Draco's arms around her, the warmth seeping into herself from him. She'd never forget this for as long as she lived.

            Ginny raised her head, her hands reaching to pull his down. And again they kissed.

"It's just what I need on a night like this 

_A long walk in the dark, someone I can't resist_

_A little rendezvous, a little mystery_

_When I look at you I think that's just what I need"_

            Ginny laughed softly after coming up for air. Seeing Draco's quizzical glance, she explained.

            "I was wrong. It's definitely much better than ok."

"Just what I need 

_Just what I need_

_Oh yeah"_

**Author's Notes:** Before I say anything else, yes, the repetition was intentional if you didn't know. Kind of fluffy, don't you think? Tell me what you think!

If you'd like to hear about updates on my fics or hear about new fics of mine that's on the way, please join my Yahoo! group.

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/kayla_fanfic/ 


End file.
